Assassin's Apprentice
by Fanfix
Summary: Apprenticeships are given, and the Board of Governors sees fit to apprenticeship both Harry and Blaise with Hagrid, in hope to oust the CoMC teacher and to hamper Harry's and Blaise's education. How wrong they were... *Temporarily Abandoned*
1. Magical Surprises

**Assassin's Apprentice**

_**Chapter 1: Magical Surprises**_

_By: Tommy A. L. aka Phoenix_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of R. K. Rowling's work, or ideas copyrighted by others. My own ideas may be freely used by others, though I'd appreciate if footnote of my credit was given._

_**Summary:** Apprenticeships are given to all the students of sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Board of Governors however aren't pleased with Harry, and therefore, along with Blaise Zabini (for other reasons), is placed in the care of Hagrid, hoping to hamper Harry's learning, and to be given a chance to oust the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Perhaps, though, they should have checked a little more about Hagrid's life, and that of Harry's. Because even fate isn't about to try and stop Harry from becoming the best; the best of them all!_

_**A/N: **The chapter has been upgraded since last time (last time being the official publishing yesterday) to fix a few grammar mistakes, and to make some subtle changes._

---------/-

- 0 

------ --/

Darkness can be both a beautiful and a dangerous thing. It can hide the most dangerous of enemies, - yet it can also embrace you and comfort you in a way not even the loneliest of people can understand. This summer the darkness has been my friend; my comfort. The early summer mornings were spent sleeping; the evenings and night spent up and active. My friends never contacted me much this summer, with the exception of a letter telling me to behave, - and to let me know they were working on getting my out of here… here being the dull home of the Dursley family. My aunt and uncle, both of them quite the unpleasant people, have left me alone this summer; no chores, insults or shutting of the locks on my bedroom door, - all due to the threat of Mad-Eye Moody and his companions, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks.

I almost missed those things though, - at least the first week. With nothing to do, my evenings were spent with a book in my hands; never let it be said that Hermione Granger is bad influence; and my homework were quickly out of the way, the lack of it due to it having been a year of OWL's testing at Hogwarts. I know that if I had taken the OWL's after the first week of studying, my scores would probably had increased a lot; especially in potions. The later hours, between midnight and eight in the morning, were spent on more active and physical training. Jogging around the few blocks at Private Drive was a common occurrence for me, and the early morning hours were spent in a dojo two streets away, where I learned a little of the art Tai Chi.

The art was a blessing for me; the slow movements, meditations and martial training helping not only my physical fitness like reflexes, softness and muscles, but also calming my mind and increasing my concentration, further leading to my current skill in occlumency; the art of defending and controlling your own mind. Occlumency was not at all about clearing your mind; though it was the first step; but to build a fortress of defence the intruders would have to go through, - the defences of course being up to the student, and to sort the memories into different categories and subjects, making it easier to remember the information required.

All this of course sparked some of my anger towards my potion's professor. His incompetence was well known; at least to all but the headmaster, and had played a big part towards my lack of skill in the mind art. You'd think that a boy with the skill to resist the Imperius curse from Voldemort himself should be able to learn how to defend his mind, - which, according to Dumbledore's latest letter, I should.

I sighed. The rest of my summer was pretty much a blur. My Tai Chi lessons is something I can do on my own at Hogwarts, luckily, so I don't really worry much about that, but I'll miss the silent and comfortable darkness of my room; the only thing shining being the living flame of light coming from the candle at my bedside, and the satisfying feeling of absorbing the knowledge of the books in my hands. The book stores in Diagon Alley have been more than happy to bring me books on requests; mostly consisting of Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. My interest in Transfiguration increased at the end of the fifth year, after watching Dumbledore's fight against the current Dark-Lord wannabe. Of course, practising magic is forbidden outside of school, but that did not stop me from practising wand movements, remembering the incantations, and using my creativity to imagine in what situations I can use the different types of spells. I also bought a couple of books on meditation, which again furthered my skill in occlumency, and a couple of other muggle books on 'How to Tame your Temper', 'Charisma; the art of speaking and leading' and a simple small book on how to motivate yourself. It's kind of amusing how much a pair of books can change my whole attitude and personality.

Now, when the summer is finally at its end, I actually feel more like a Slytherin; more cunning and sly, and perhaps ambitious, if taking care of Voldemort and living my life counts. My emotions is no longer viewable at my face; my concentration is far beyond what I had ever hoped to manage; my occlumency skill more than enough to stop ol' Voldywarts from attacking my mind, - and best of all, I am far from depressed.

I'm happy.

My meditations, also in Tai Chi, had been mostly consisting of happy thoughts. Thoughts that made me appreciate the innocent expression children have when they're young; appreciating the songs the birds sing in the early mornings; the bark of the neighbourhood dogs and the mewing of the cats.

It felt like harmony.

Anger rarely entered my mind, - and when it did, only to give me a warning that 'this-I-do-not-like.' It also helped me to deal with my godfather's death, which had lingered on my mind for a long time. I know, for sure, that one day I will bring Tom Marvolo Riddle in front of his maker, to be judged.

And may he burn in hell for all I care.

My physical fitness will probably make the students at Hogwarts jealous, I know. I'm not the naïve little child anymore that can't look at what is in front of his eyes. My body is toned and nice, and I can actually make my muscles ripple through it if I want to. My legs are soft enough to actually be able to kick my own face when I'm standing straight.

I'm certainly proud of my work and accomplishments this summer.

Right now I'm standing in the Dursley's garden, waiting for my 'minders' to come and pick me up. Dumbledore sent me my stuff from Diagon Alley early, so I have had no chances to visit the strange wizard-street. It's the first of September today, and almost eight o'clock; this must have been the first summer since I started at Hogwarts that I've spent my whole summer at the Dursleys. – And Dumbledore had _promised_ to get me out of here earlier. Not that I really would have wanted to, with my training and all that, but even a one-day-trip would have been nice away from the Dursleys and their 'perfect' neighbourhood. And I plan on letting the old man know that.

I have forgiven the old man for his mistakes, - for that is exactly what they were; mistakes. Everyone makes them, and I would be no better if I demanded forgiveness for something I did, if I can't give it in the first place. – I've never been fond of hypocrites… (eh-hem-Fudge-eh-hem). But neither do I want the old man to have control of my life. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, but not my father, nor my guardian. That too I plan on telling him.

"Harry!" An old, but familiar voice greeted me. I turned around, smiling slightly at the sight before me. Dumbledore walking towards me in a neon-green suit, attracting more attention than the neighbours once blue dog (courtesy of Harry's accidental magic when he was little). Behind him was Moody, his wooden leg a clear giveaway. I chuckled; - I simply could not help it. _Those two are probably the most eccentric people I've ever met. _

"Good morning Headmaster." I replied, my amusement still noticeable by the slight sparkle in my eyes, which obviously took the two men slightly back. I nodded towards Moody, to show him my greetings, before turning towards the old man again.

"You look good, Harry. How have you been?" I could actually feel the genuine feelings of the question coming from the headmaster, which quickly stopped me from telling him of. _Perhaps I shall give him another chance?_

"Quite well. My summer has been… knowledgeable; not to say revealing." I answered, while shooting Moody a look of amusement as he studied me. My new build, coupled with new clothes (all black, dark green or dark blue) and contact lenses, made me seem like a new person.

"It certainly looks that way, Potter. Now Dumbledore, don't just stand there, give him the news!" Moody said, his last words obviously directed towards the headmaster. _News?_ I thought, wondering what could unsettle the old auror like this.

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid the news can be both good and bad, young Harry. This year at Hogwarts, the sixth and seventh year students will be paired of with a teacher; a teacher they will spend their evenings and free hours with, like an apprenticeship. They will not join in with the normal classes, but study by themselves or by instructions from their head. The teachers will have the task to impair their knowledge into the students assigned them, and to turn them into valuable people for the impending future. The good news is that you will also be included… the bad… well, the Board of Governors was the one to assign the students to the teachers, Harry, and at this I could do nothing." Here the headmaster gave me an envelope.

I opened it slowly, wondering what could be so bad about this. Would I be paired of with Snape? Surely not! And even so, the headmaster never considered that to be a bad deal before, with both potions and occlumency lessons.

**The sixth and seventh year students this year will be paired of with the following;**

**Sixth:**

**  
Prof. Snape: Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Greggory Goyle, Susan Bones… **

**Prof. McGonagall: Hermione Jane Granger, Dean Thomas, Hanna Abbot…**

**Prof. Sprout: Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown…**

**Prof. Shacklebolt: Ronald Bilius Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe…**

**Prof. Hagrid: Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini.**

There were the seventh years too, but I ignored them in favour for those I knew, with the exception to notice that Cho Chang had been placed with Ravenclaw's Head of House, Professor Flitwick.None however had been placed with Dumbledore. A note at the bottom stated that the students not placed anywhere were apprenticed to Prof. Grubbly-Plank, Sinastra, Binns, Trelawney and Vector together. (Apparently because these ones didn't have enough 'teacher-experience', or to simply make it easier for the board to sort the students).

**At the end of the year, or during, depending on the subject, there will be the following competitions:**

**Potions: Construct your own potion(s), - ingredients and notes shall be included.**

**Transfiguration: Either animagus training or animated duelling. Choice up to the student**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: Duelling Tournament**

**History of Magic: Paper Test or a project of past wizarding conflicts to be read in front of the school. Choice up to the student**

**Herbology: Practical making of a greenhouse, choice of plants, and demonstrations on how to care for them.**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Must show a vast knowledge towards different creatures both paper and practical tests.**

**Divination: Show your inner eye.**

**Arithmacy: Divination with numbers, and/or spell construction.**

**Ancient Runes: Write the whole years amount of homework in a chosen language of runes (preferably either Greek, Norse, Ancient Egyptian, or if possible, The Elven Script) in your ancient runes class.**

**Astronomy: Complete the whole Universe Chart of planets, - with a detailed description of each planet.**

**No students can partake in more than four of the different subjects, but may choose more than one task (for example both animagus training and animated duelling) in each class. **

**The winning parties of each class will be secured a job within the subject for five years after leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with an added outstanding in the class' NEWT. The best student(s) will also have the honour of an apprenticeship with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for up to five years, depending on the student(s)'s choice of subject. **

"They paired me with… Hagrid! No offence, but the man never even got past his OWL's, - how in the world is he supposed to teach us, and help us, when it comes to each subject?" I asked, confused.

"That, I think, was the point. Neither you nor Mr. Zabini is much liked by the board, - you for more obvious reasons, and they want Hagrid out of the castle. This way, they can try and make sure that you and Blaise have the worst grades, and also 'prove' to the public that Hagrid is a bad teacher. And I myself is forbidden to interfere with your teacher's duties, - even though I probably will end up doing so." Dumbledore said, - followed by a huge sigh.

_So they think they can handicap me, heh? And oust Hagrid? _My determination have never been bigger then right now, nor my want to prove myself.

"Do not worry, sir. I know what to do." I said, my eyes taking on an evil glint.

"I know exactly what to do…"

I never noticed Mad-Eye's smirk at my words, or Dumbledore's twinkling eyes of pride. The wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them…

**---------------o **

The trip to King's Cross, which was done by muggle-taxi, was spent discussing what my training would partake, and how we could pass by the laws of how the other teachers were forbidden to help me (Dumbledore said that the Governors meant that an apprenticeship was about learning from ONE man or woman, not several, when Dumbledore had asked).

"Well, neither Moody, or for example, Bill Weasley, are teachers. Couldn't they help me? – And Blaise of course." I asked, almost smirking at the surprise on his two companion's faces.

"Well, I can't, - I'm back in auror duties for a while, - but young William is the best curse-breaker in England, and the only one to so-far have a Master-degree in Ancient Egyptic Wards. – And even though Albus here might as well be just as knowledgeable, some of the wards young William has encountered were one-of-a-kind. He could teach you a lot." Moody said, clearly impressed at my choice of 'help'. Dumbledore was nodding in agreement, his eyes beginning to twinkle again.

"And, if I may say so, Hagrid can go a long way when it comes to helping you with Magical Creatures. He is also, though only known by me, well taught in Transfiguration. Never did find out how he did it, but I believe that our half-giant may very-well be an animagus – which I'm sure he'll be willing to teach you and Blaise." Dumbledore said.

"What is his form?" I asked, the curiosity getting the best of me.

"Ah, that would be telling!" Dumbledore replied, his twinkling eyes going into overdrive again. "And if I may, I know someone that may teach you a bit about potions…"

Scrunch that, his eyes were practically _gleaming._

"And that is…?"

"Why, my friend Nicholas of course!"

My own thoughts finished the name.

_Nicholas Flamel, - the last known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone._

**---------------o **

King's cross was a mess. Kids were running all over, parents behind them, trying to get to their compartments. Whole packs of families, probably muggleborn, were gathered to say goodbye to their loved ones, and I could see several purebloods formally splitting themselves from their own. The chorus of 'byes' were almost overwhelming. Ron and his brothers had probably already boarded the train, as I could see Mrs. Weasley leaving the platform behind me. The few 'once' emerald green flowerbeds lining one of the walls to the train station were parched and yellowing due to not being watered, and the train itself had started to loose its once bright red colour, and the silvery colour of the underlying metal was showing through. _If they're so frantic about always using magic and not muggle-machines then they could at least have spelled the paint not to dry and flack away._ I thought, frowning slightly at the view of the train.

I boarded, my trunk hovering silently behind due to a spell of Dumbledore's, and started to look for a compartment for myself. I was in no mood to meet up with any of the Weasleys right now; a bit miffed at their lack of letters this summer. I found a compartment back in the last wagon, which was used for the prefect's meeting last year, and made myself comfortable. Everything in the compartment was either dark brown or green, which fitted my mood nicely. Logging Hedwig's empty cage on one of the mounted spaces above me; Hedwig currently occupying my right shoulder, I sat down and brought up a book, with the golden letters "_A guide to animated duelling, by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" _written nicely on it, in the Headmaster's usually nice script. Dumbledore had first planned on publishing his text this year, but had told me personally that he thought it'd do him better if few learned the art before the war was over – Harry being one of the few.

Not looking up from the book, I sent a couple of newly-learned locking spells at the compartment door, relieved that the underage ban stopped working from the Hogwarts Express. Just in time too, - several shakings on the door told me that someone was trying to enter it, - trying being the word. The window on the door gave me a nice sight of the intruders though; Draco Malfoy, along with his two goons, was standing outside red faced and annoyed; their usual habit of annoying the wizarding world's saviour put on hold. I could hear several unlocking spells being thrown at the door, among them the classical 'Alohomora,' and smiled. None of them would work. I had basically melted the lock with my spell, and none but the specific counter curse could open the door now, with the possible exception of blowing up the door. Doing that, though, would bring all the occupants of the train here, something I doubted the young Malfoy would want to do. I smirked at the stuck-up brat, and settled back down with my book, and shot a silencing charm on the door. Opening my bag, I pulled out a thermos with hot chocolate, filled myself a cup, and relaxed. My good mood was coming back.

_Life is good._

**---------------o **

I was shaken out of my thoughts about how one transfigured an animal out of stone several hours later by a red faced Ron and Hermione at the door. They must obviously have been standing there a while, probably trying unlocking spells like Malfoy, and my own silencing spell stopping them from being heard.

I sighed. _Why now?_

A wave of my hand with a mumbled _Finite Incantem_ and _Sorce Unlock_ got rid of the silencing charm and restored the lock on the door. A second later the compartment door opened.

"HARRY POTTER! What in the world do you think you are doing, young man! We come here to visit you and you have the small mind to lock us out!" Hermione shouted, her tirade obviously carefully planned outside the door from the moment she found it locked. To my amusement, she was practically blowing steam. Ron looked like he agreed, but intruded on Hermione's speech, much to her frustration.

"Harry! I've been placed with Shacklebolt during our apprenticeship! Isn't that cool! He's going to be the defence teacher this year, even though the sixth and seventh years don't have the normal classes. And look at this…" Ron was trying to show me some kind of suit, - reminding me a lot of the Karate Gi's that some of the martial arts students had wore (Karate lessons had been after those on Tai Chi, twice a week, and while Harry had chosen to go to them, he had quit after a month).

A mumbled 'that's nice' from Hermione come from behind Ron, before she pushed herself forward again to continue her tirade.

During all this I simply concentrated on my book and was soon lost in it again; every now and then sipping from my cup of chocolate.

"… and remember that to next time. Is that understood?" Hermione said, her words closing up. I looked up at her confused, having not cached a single word since the start.

"Huh?" My obvious confusion had her steaming red again.

"Didn't you hear a word of what I said?"

"No. Now, sit down and shut up! The door was locked because Malfoy was here trying to get in, so save your breath." I said, annoyed at being interrupted from my book, again.

Hermione was gaping like a fish, and Ron didn't know whether or not to laugh or to stand up in her defence. He himself wanted to brag about being chosen by the black auror, his future Karate lessons (and about those lessons he'd had this summer when the auror had been visiting), and to talk about everything he would learn that year, and complain about not being able to play Quidditch due to their apprenticeship. He gave up though, when he saw that I was completely engrossed in his book again.

**---------------o **

I left the compartment with a sigh; my trunk still flowing silently behind and my bag adorning my left shoulder. Hedwig had gone towards the Owlery, and Ron and Hermione were trying to keep up with me, Ron still dreaming about the coming year and Hermione still fuming.

I saw Blaise Zabini climb into one of the closest school carriages, and quickly followed, not bothering to listen to the complaints coming from the two stalking gryffindors behind me. Blaise was the only one sitting in the carriage, and I gave him a nod before settling down across from him, much to the slytherin's confusion. Ron and Hermione however, didn't want to enter a carriage with a Slytherin.

"Come on, Harry. He is a stinking slytherin! There are empty carriages all over here!" Ron said, his temper flaring, barely restraining himself from shouting more insults towards the slytherin in question.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm comfortable where I am." I replied, pulling out my book again. Hermione frowned, but pulled Ron towards one of the other carriages, ignoring Ron's complaints and suggestions of how they could pull me out of here.

"That was… illuminating." Blaise said, raising an eyebrow towards me. I looked up at him, giving him a small soft smile (to his confusion), and said;

"They've annoyed me the whole trip to Hogwarts; - I wanted some peace and decent company." I replied, my amusement shining at the slytherin's open mouth.

"Besides, we're supposed to study together this year, so I thought we could just as well start the cooperation early. After all, we'll be having one of the most exhausting years yet.

"How so?" Blaise asked, but I could sense his some-what agreement.

"Because I'm going to teach you what I know to have you up the same standards, then we're going to learn a little more advanced magic from Hagrid and Ron's brother, Bill. Not to say, we may have a visit from a renowned alchemist also." I'm sure my eyes sparkled at this time.

"… and who is this alchemist?" Blaise finally uttered, after three minutes of silence.

"Why, Nicholas Flamel of course!"

_I feel like Dumbledore right now… _I thought, and silently snickered at the thought.

We spent the rest of the trip up to the castle in silence; I reading my book, and Blaise contemplating my words.

_Maybe this year won't so bad after all…_

**---------------o **


	2. Clear Poison and DayThreamers

**Assassin's Apprentice**

**_Chapter 2: Clear Poison and Day-threamers_**

_By: Tommy A. L. aka Phoenix_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of R. K. Rowling's work, or ideas copyrighted by others. My own ideas may be freely used by others, though I'll appreciate a note concerning the case; or at least a footnote giving me the credit… please?_

_**Summary:** Apprenticeships are given to all the students of sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Board of Governors however aren't pleased with Harry, and therefore, along with Blaise Zabini (for other reasons), is placed in the care of Hagrid, hoping to hamper Harry's learning, and to be given a chance to oust the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Perhaps, though, they should have checked a little more about Hagrid's life, and that of Harry's. Because even fate isn't about to try and stop Harry from becoming the best; the best of them all!_

---------/-

- 0 

------ --/

The great hall was decorated with all sorts of beautiful ornaments, even more so than the earlier years. But then again, I noticed the whole Boards of Governors occupying a table a little to the right of the teacher's table. The roof was no longer spelled to look like the night sky, but instead a lovely summer-day theme; a blue sky with a few white dozy clouds, and a nice sun that was strangely (at least to the first years) not blinding them at all. The walls were also changed; no longer where they made of stone; green grass as far as the eye could see, along with flowers, trees and even animals; squirrels, rabbits and does. The four main tables, along with the teacher's and Board's, were set to look like white, plastic, garden tables. The same had happened to the chairs, but when I sat down in one I noticed the nice softness of a 'comfortable' charm. Flowers were set in clear glass vases along the tables, and I thought I saw both tulips' and lilies. The floor itself _was_ grass; I'm sure of that; most likely transfigured. Strangely enough all the student's shoes disappeared when we walked through the Great Hall's main doors, and were lined along the main wall outside.

"This is terrific!" I heard someone yell in the back, and I had to agree. It looked almost like the whole student body was on a picnic, and there were even picnic baskets on the tables, which would most likely fill itself with food when the feast started. All the tables were already filled with small cups containing… water? The liquid was clear as glass, and I doubted any actual alcohol would be delivered to the student body. _I'll find out later._

It took some time before all the students settled down, and stopped looking at their surroundings, - and when they did, Dumbledore stood.

"I welcome you all to a new year filled with learning, and hope that you've all had a nice vacation! As you can see, we have some guests tonight; The Board of Governors have seen fit to give us a visit, and will have a few words to say. Since this will take some time, I'll deliver the usual notices, before we get to our sorting."

I noticed that the old man wasn't too happy with having the board there. Thirsty, I grabbed the small cup in front of me; sniffing it slightly to see if it really was water. I couldn't smell anything special, and took a light sip. It was water alright. Taking a larger gulp, I sat back to watch the headmaster finish his speech about the dangerous forest and Filch's list of forbidden items.

It was only slight at first; a dizzy feeling that somehow didn't belong. Dumbledore's figure was blurring in and out, and black spots were lining my sight. I heard some questions coming from Ginny who sat to the left of me, but I'm still not sure whether or not the words _help_ left my mouth before all went black, and the last memories of that evening being screams from some of the girls.

**---------------o **

My first coherent thought when I woke up, was '_not again!'_ I could see Madam Pomfrey scurrying about the Hospital Wing with some potions from a box close to her, but when she noticed me awake she quickly ran over.

"You are a miracle, young man. To survive this poison… you shouldn't even have lived! Then again…" I didn't hear her last words, dozing off into the dream-world again.

The next time I woke up Dumbledore himself was sitting beside me, watching me closely, as if I was some experiment to be studied.

"Finally awake, my boy? You've given us quite a shock, and it took quite a while to calm the girls around you when you went unconscious." The headmaster looked quite sad at this; - sad for me and my continuing need to survive the attempts at my life.

"What happened?" I asked. The dizzy feeling had yet to leave me completely.

"You were poisoned… strangely and horrifyingly enough by basilisk poison. Rightfully so, you shouldn't have lived; then again, I have my theories, and our lovely healer will confirm or deny them in a minute or so when she's back. For now, just relax." I nodded at his words. _Basilisk poison? Will wonders never cease…_

When Pomfrey returned a couple of minutes later, she dragged Dumbledore with her. Her eyes shined with confusion and questions, and I had a feeling that it would take a while before Dumbledore came back. And I was right. It took almost two hours before the headmaster granted me with his presence again, though this time his eyes were twinkling with mirth, and Fawkes, his phoenix, was currently occupying his right shoulder.

"You must be the most uncommon young man to walk this earth, Harry, and I mean that in a good way. It appears…" he said while sitting down on the closest chair. "that your body have consumed what was once the basilisk's poison down in the Chamber of Secrets, and done likewise with the phoenix tears given to you by Fawkes; Madam Pomfrey found two small… shall we say… bags… containing each liquid, in your body, ready to be released at any moment. You have, Harry, virtually become immune to the basilisk's poison; more so now than since the last time it infected you, and the healing tears can heal your body on its own. You do not seam to have any conscious muscles on how to use them yet, but they are apparently in construction. If I'm right, then you will one day be able to both use your blood as poison, and as a method of healing. – You truly work wonders my child."

I didn't know whether to sigh in relief, yell in happiness, or grow angry at the thought of being freakier as my relatives would say. _Just another day of being me, I guess._

"What happened to the one poisoning me?" I asked, and grew worried as Dumbledore's face darkened.

"We traced the venom back to a store in Knockturn Alley; apparently, it was one of the seventh year ravenclaws that put it into your drink after buying it there. – I doubt you'd know his name. An interrogation revealed that it was Voldemort behind it though. All cups were vanished and checked afterwards, though only yours was poisoned."

I only nodded, and sank back into my own thoughts. _Voldemort isn't usually this active at this time of the year… let us just hope this is going to be the only one this year; but in this case I'll bet Murphy's Law strikes again. _

**---------------o **

Madam Pomfrey didn't release me before the next day, after giving me a clear talking to and advices on how to detect poisons in my 'more-than-likely-to-be' future adventures. More or less worthless advices like 'check your drink before you taste it', never mind _how_ to check. I left the Hospital Wing quickly, descending the stairs leading to the Great Hall quickly, dreading the first day. I knew long before I entered that I would be the rumour of the day, and I was right. My feet had only walked past the door when every eye in the hall turned towards me; the students knew I had been poisoned, but did not know it had been a basilisks'. And I wanted it to stay that way.

I quickly walked towards the free seat between Ron and Dean; studying my surroundings on my way. The theme from yesterday had been removed, and in its place were the old one; stone walls, night sky and the ordinary wooden tables. I was happy to notice that the board's table was removed, and so apparently were the others; the students walking through the doors sighed in relief every time they looked towards were the board sat yesterday. Sitting down at the table, I quickly gathered my favourite meal of the day; breakfast. It was usually what kept me going, - I remember skipping several lunch and dinner times last year, and I had gotten dizzy those times I skipped breakfast.

"Shacklebolt promised us that we would also learn a bit about Transfiguration; said that it would come in handy in combat, and also told us that we would probably be the best students by the end of the year, if up to him, which it is! And…" Ron never got any further; Hermione rudely interrupted about something along the lines of 'McGonagall being the oldest teacher and therefore the one with most experience in the castle'. I pushed their annoying voices out of my head; concentrating on my food and the lessons for the day…

I sighed. _If only I had more time._ Time… An idea sprang to mind, and I quickly shovelled the last food into my mouth; as graceful as I could of course. Quickly drying my mouth with my sleeve, I stood up and walked over to the teacher's table, where Dumbledore sat.

"Sir; headmaster, could I please talk to you for a minute?" I asked, nervous and excited at the same time. If my idea worked… well, cheating or not, it would both me and Blaise a clear advantage.

"Sure my boy! Let's meet up in my office, shall we?" I saw Professor Snape open his mouth, most likely to argue about me 'occupying the headmaster's time', but I gave him no chances; quickly walking out of the hall.

Three minutes later we were both settled in Dumbledore's office; I on one of the guest chairs, and Dumbledore behind his desk. Fawkes was sitting on his perch to my right, studying me in what appeared to be amusement; as if he knew what I was about to suggest. And the Sorting Hat on top of the shelf to my right was snoring away, while mumbling about 'songs'. The portraits were also studying me; one of them going so far as bringing forth a telescope, to my own amusement. Dumbledore himself looked ignorant at all this, but I had a feeling that he had gotten used to it.

"So, what can I do for you Harry?" The old man's twinkle was back in place, and in a way, it warmed my heart. Despite all our differences and problems he was still the closest thing I had to family, with the possible exception of Remus. Almost like a grandfather, in a way.

"Well, sir… I had an idea…" I was unsure of how to broach the subject; it wasn't every day a student came and asked for a time-turner. And I had a feeling that Hermione never asked for the one given to her in third year; most likely she had been approached by McGonagall.

"Yes?" The headmaster leaned forward; his half-moon spectacles sliding down his nose a bit.

"Well, would it be possible for me to use a time-turner?" I said it as calmly as I could; I knew that arguing or asking childishly would bring a clear no. But I needed this. No, WE needed this; I had to remind myself that Blaise was in on this too, whether he knew it or not.

To my surprise the headmaster gave me a small laugh, and Fawkes flew from his perch and over to my shoulder, settling himself; all the while singing a song in agreement.

"You will get to know, young Harry, that it will never be a human that owns a phoenix, but rather the opposite. Arguing with this fried turkey (an indignant thrill from Fawkes) only brings about bad luck; trust me, I know." The headmaster gave another small laugh, before reaching down into one of the (though I was unable to see this) hidden compartments in his desk, and pulling out a small, square formed, device. It wasn't the same we used in my third year though.

"This, Harry, is a Day-threamer. A time-turner that can turn back days, unlike the one you have used once before. You can not, under any circumstances, go back more than seven days, and even then, only once a week. In other words; One year will become two. I will advice you to use a potion that will slightly slow yours and Blaise's age; none of you can be seen growing unnaturally fast." Dumbledore walked over to the closest shelf, where he picked up a huge tome, along with a slightly smaller one; handing all of these to me along with the Day-threamer.

"In the biggest book you will find the potion; remember though, the potion will last for the rest of your life. I have used it myself. It will not be too obvious though, so don't worry. The second book is about chameleon and invisibility charms; I suggest you learn them quickly; who knows when you'll need to hide." Dumbledore's blue eyes were both piercing and twinkling when he looked at me; clearly he would take no responsibility if I was caught, though I got the feeling that he had planned this from the beginning.

"I have also taken the privilege of finding you another teacher, or to tell the truth; Hagrid did. A teacher you will spend your 'extra' seven days a week with. You will meet him at the edge of the forbidden forests each Monday at seven. And don't ask; I have no idea who it might be." I was a little disgruntled from loosing my 'extra' time already; giving me no chances to choose what I wanted to do with it, but I knew just by the look in the headmaster's eyes that this 'man' that would train us would benefit us much more.

I had planned from the very beginning though to sneak into the others classes; learn from all the teachers. I was sure that Snape would be much more forthcoming now when he had to compete about having the best students; and I would be there to watch and learn, along with Blaise. I laughed when I noticed each of the teacher's schedules in the front of one of the books given to me, and laughed more when Dumbledore innocently looked out the window.

I was looking forward to this.

**---------------o **

On Mondays we had animagus training and transfiguration with Hagrid, the rest of the time for self-study and sneaking into other classes. Tuesday brought potions with Nicholas Flamel, Selfstudy hours, and several hours with Bill Weasley to learn about wards, curses and their counters. On Wednesday we had animagus lessons again, and potions with Flamel. I could see that each day had several hours with selfstudy; more than enough to pick up the most important things that Snape and McGonagall would teach the others, along with Flitwick and Shacklebolt. Thursdays brought again animagus training into the fold; apparently Hagrid (or was it Dumbledore?) wanted us to learn quickly. Why they immediately assumed that we actually had any forms were beyond me; then came more hours of studying, before potions again with Flamel, and study hours again. Friday strangely enough had no planned classes; selfstudy all the way. Saturday however brought advanced classes with Nicholas, though our evening was free.The schedules had also been spelled to only be readable by them. Luckily, Sunday was set up as free time.

The others' time-table was easier, I know. With Professor Snape of course, potions was a must; therefore more than half of his lessons consisted of the art. The other part split between the more normal classes and DADA, - the last one wasn't too surprising. McGonagall used most of her time with Transfiguration; both animagus lessons, normal Transfiguration, and to my surprise, animated duelling. _Going to join the duelling tournament are we? _I thought with amusement. Flitwick had only the seventh years to take care of, but I knew we would join that class too. He had more normal classes included in his schedule though, but a lot of his time was spent teaching classical duelling, and advanced spells.

Professor Sprout, unsurprisingly, dealt mostly with plants. The slightly plump lady didn't really know much else; though she had also thrown in a lot of DADA hours. Schacklebolt's schedule, however, told me that his classes would be both hard and beneficial. A little Transfiguration, some potions, but all else focused on either martial arts or DADA classes. _I would have liked to join them the most,_ I thought, a little jealous, - the feeling squashed quickly. I would be joining them anyway, - though under an invisibility charm. The spells learned there I could practise later; wouldn't do anyone good if I started to practise spells together with a class I wasn't supposed to be in.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sight of Blaise leaving the slytherin's table; obviously heading towards Hagrid's hut. I could see his confusion at having read the time-table, and smirked. I looked forward to Blaise's face after telling him my plans. Not that I really trusted him yet; he had to prove himself to me. But I knew that Voldemort was after him at the moment; clearly not fond of people not buying his 'nice' tattoos. _Perhaps he should open a tattoo store?_ That alone was enough to bring him in on my plans. Besides, two heads thinks better than one.

I was right; I really enjoyed the look. Blaise wasn't sure whether to kiss (well, maybe not) me for helping him all this way, or to kill (defiantly not!) me for giving him so much work. He settled for a pleased smirk, and joined me in Hagrid's cabin. The hut hadn't really changed that much; a fireplace (strangely enough made of _wood!), _a bed, a small stove and a table with two chairs. There also were some shelves were I could see two pairs of dragon hide gloves, and some type of food, obviously for animals.

"Well… I'm sorry you guys ended up with me, but I guess there is nothing to do about that." Hagrid said, a little disappointed in himself. (I won't write exactly the way Hagrid speak; will be a little too hard with all the involvement that the half-giant will have.) He got serious after that though, and I've never seen him like this. "I do have some quirks to teach ya though… and my friend will hopefully do the rest; not to mention your own amount of studying. Some of your freetime will also be spent in the forest; that is where we will have some of our lessons on different kind of creatures; didn't want to include that on your schedule though, because it certainly ain't legal."

"My…erh… animagus training is not known, so don't go spread that around. Would send me to prison it would if people knew." Hagrid continued, before closing his eyes and concentrating.

I didn't know whether to be pleased or scared; In front of us where the biggest bear I've ever seen. He was bent over, so asnot to destroy the roof; His fur was coal black, and his hands big enough to grab at least six or seven of me, - at the same time. His small, but kind, beetle-black eyes were the only thing that told us that the bear was friendly. _I'm looking forward to see the Death Eaters' faces when they see this!_

I never knew that Hagrid knew this much theory though. Because what followed was the biggest speech I've ever heard; about the dangers; pro's and con's of becoming an animagus. Apparently, becoming an animagus would change you a little; the flying instructor (Rolanda Hooch) being the perfect example of this; her animagus form being a hawk, therefore her eyes being as they were, and her passion for flying. Hagrid was big to begin with, so the changes weren't so noticeable with him; though he told us that his nails were more curved and his eyes smaller. His strength had also improved vastly, but that was (at least partly) controllable. He told us that Sirius' form had made his hair darker, his nose and ears better able to pick up scents and sounds, which was again followed by a long explanation to Blaise about my godfather's innocence… and his death.

There weren't much time left after that, so Blaise and I quickly went to lunch; actually eager to get back to Hagrid afterwards. Transfiguration was always fun! Lunch provided us with a surprise however. Additional tables were placed in the Great Hall, with name tags on them. Professors were supposed to sit with their group, - in other words, Blaise and me together with Hagrid. I had nothing against this of course; this was an ample time for us to discuss our classes and plans, without the chance for others to overhear (nothing vastly important would be discussed of course). Ron, however, spoke up as quickly as I sat down.

"Harry! Come over here; there is room for one more. Don't sit with the stinkin' slytherin!" Ron's shouting had carried over the whole hall, and had silenced most of its occupants. People were quickly turning towards me to see what I would choose to do.

I simply only raised an eyebrow. The blatant prejudice Ron had made me uneasy; I was sure that our friendship wouldn't tolerate excuses here… excuses like beating my friend in a duelling tournament, which I had big plans about doing.

I sighed. _If he can't tolerate my own choice of friends and partners; especially when they weren't willingly chosen to start with, then he is not really my friend. _I gave Ron a sad look, and shook my head. I had found my place; May hell and high water come before I betray those I set my loyalties with.

Blaise, while still a relatively unknown factor to me, was my partner, and hopefully, future friend. We had yet to bicker, trade insults or something similar, which I deemed a good start. Though I had the feeling that our curiosity of each other was the biggest reason we had yet to speak against each other; I had no plan to start now.

**---------------o **

Transfiguration was a blast. Both Blaise and I had a lot of fun with transfiguring small pebbles into rubber balls with small wings; and set them to attack each other. They reminded me about small snitches actually. Hagrid was smiling at our success and let us have fun for the rest of his class. He never told us that this simple transfiguration was usually a couple of days work in our year.

We finished it in thirty minutes.

Then we started to improvise; my rubber balls turned into small water balloons with wings, which were quickly sent off towards Blaise. Blaise, in retaliation, gave his rubber ball a bigger body; bigger wings; and claws, and had it trying to throw me into the Hogwarts Lake, much to Hagrid's amusement. It failed though; through share luck from my side.

My eagle brought me back.

I will always remember Blaise's and Hagrid's faces at the sight of the transfigured eagle. My reading of Dumbledore's book on animated duelling was coming in handy already, even though the spell itself was pretty weak, and one of the first stages. Not to mention, my eagle barely looked like one.

We stopped shortly after that; figuring that if we could play then we could just as well study. We both sat down in Hagrid's hut with books; I with my book on animated duelling, which I promised Blaise that he could read when I was finished with it, and Blaise with the normal sixth year book on Transfiguration. We were already looking forward to our next battle. – I was also looking forward to telling Blaise about our 'supposedly' Tai Chi lessons.

Because they were going to be at 06:00 AM each day. – And on every free hour we had the chance.

**---------------o **

**A/N: Because I don't have any beta readers right now this chapter is my original. Your reviews told me that you were eager for the next upload, and who am I to argue? Still, if anyone of you spots some grammar mistakes, which you will most likely do,please include it in your review; that way I can gradually increase my knowledge, and at the same time the quality of my work. I hope this chapter will appease you guys (and girls) for awhile, and I'll try and have the next chapter out in a week. – Thanks!**

**Fanfix**

**PS; If you are about to offer yourself as a beta reader, please, at least make sure toleave the review/email without your own grammar mistakes (to the best of your ability of course). The earlier offers I had, usually had a huge amount of mistakes in them; not exactly what you'd call a good impression, eh? No offence meant…**


End file.
